1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an apparatus and a method for providing contents service by using a virtual machine, and more specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for providing different types of devices with contents service by using a virtual machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an N-screen service for providing a service by interworking various devices belonging to a single user is increasingly attracting attention.
The various types of devices have different performances. Thus, in order to provide single contents by interworking the multiple devices, contents data of the single contents encoded in various formats corresponding to each of the multiple devices.
That is, if a single device requests certain contents, the contents should be provided after being encoded in a format corresponding to that of a corresponding device. In order to encode the contents in the certain format, many resources are required.
Further, recently, attention is also being paid to a cloud computing technology that allows a user to use computing resources as much as necessary and pay for the amount of the resources that they have used. This cloud computing technology is still under development.
According to a related art, Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0138689 discloses a configuration in which a virtual machine is provided on at least one server; a virtual device is provided on the provided virtual machine; and the provided virtual device is provided as a computing resource. Further, Korean Patent No. 0991582 describes a configuration in which contents is encoded to be appropriate for each of different types of devices when a set-top box streams the contents to the devices. Further, Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0092850 discloses a configuration in which hardware resources provided by cloud providers are classified into grades based on their performance, and a virtual organization (VO) for hardware resources selected by a user is generated and provided to the user.